


Les Secret Des Chat's

by ShadowPaw



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I HAD TO LET THE AKUMA GO I'M SORRY, IT WAS NESSICARY, Identity Reveal, Minor Injuries, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaw/pseuds/ShadowPaw
Summary: Marinette's Miraculous wears out mid-way through a fight, and she has no food to recharge Tikki. Instead, she tries to assist an injured Chat Noir as herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. So, I'm only up to episode twenty. I KNOW LETTING THE GODDAMN BUTTERFLY GO IS BAD BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. If this is well-liked, it may spawn a second chapter. Thank you for reading, enjoy!

Marinette could feel her heart pounding in her ears, he hands shaking. She had used her power too soon, she had no food for Tikki, and Chat Noir was fighting on his own. She ran to the battlefield, dressed not as Ladybug, defender of Paris, but as Marinette. A young, clumsy, sixteen year old girl who had no buisness in the middle of a bloody fight.

"Princess, stay back!" She turned at Chat Noir's voice. He was bleeding. Oh god, he was bleeding. The midnight black catsuit was torn and red was dripping down his side. "This is not a time to play hero!"

'But I am a hero!' Marinette longed to scream at him. 'Just let me help you, you stupid cat!' Instead, she shouted.

"Are you okay, Chat Noir?!" He fended off the attacked with his staff and landed close to Marinette. Chat Noir usually smelled like cologne, the expensive stuff you were able to smell in magazines. All she could smell was blood. Still, the blound cat gave her a smile and a wink. 

"I'm 'feline' fine, Princess!" Marinette damn near list all pity for him.

"The Akuma's in his walking stick!" She nformed Chat. The injured kitty didn't even ask how Marinette would know such a thing. He simply winced and said,

"That's great, but only Ladybug can de-evilize it."

"At least it will stop attacking you!" She nearly shouted as the man charged again. "You have to do it!" With a noise Marinette could only call a 'mewl', Chat launched himself at the man. 

"CATACLYSM!" He grabbed the walking stick. It crumbled into a pile of dust, and the Akuma went flying off, its black and violet wings rippling in the sunlight.

"Oh my God, Chat, you did it!" Marinette felt relief flood her body. Chat gave a funny sound.

"Y-yeah... I did..." He swayed, stilled, and collapsed.

"CHAT!" Marinette ran over, kneeling by the collapsed boy. The wound was deeper than she had thought, and he had lost a bit of blood... She lifted him the best she could, carrying him away from the scene. She ran for a few blocks before realising, she had nowhere to take him.

She couldn't take him home, that would be stupidly suspicious. She couldn't take Chat Noir to a hospital, not when his Miraculous would fade and he would be revealed. A beep from Chat's ring and Marinette knew her options were fading fast. She ran into the first empty building she could find and laid him on the floor. She ripped a peice off from her shirt and pressed it to his wound. 

"Hold on, Chat. Just until you turn back. Then I'll get you help." She spoke softly to no one, since the kitty was unconscious. She watched the pads vanish from the paw, and there was two beeps. Marinette instinctively closed her eyes as he turned back. She had to get him help but... She didn't want to see. She didn't want to know who Chat Noir was.

"Boy you really waited until last second Ad... ADRIEN?!" A gruff voice shouted. Adrien? Marinette opened her eyes.  
Adrien fucking Agreste... Of course it was Adrien fucking Agreste.

Marinette stared for a moment, emotions filling her one after another. Shock, confusion, joy, anger. Perhaps she stayed still for too long, because the cat kuami was going insane. "Girl! Girl! Are you going to help him?!" Marinette snapped back to herself.

"Oh! Y-yes!" She ripped out her cellphone and dialed frantically. At the same time, Tikki decided to pop her head out from Marinetye bag.

"Marinette what's taking so long? I'm... Plagg?" The small ladybug kuam stared at the cat one, her violet eyes wide. Plagg gasped, floating over.

"Tikki?! Is that you?! Is... Are...?" He looked up at Marinette, who had just finished her phone call. "Are you Ladybug?"

"Yes," Marinette redoubled her efforts, pressing down to staunch the blood flow. "Please don't tell Adrien... I... I don't want him to know. Not yet."

"But you know who he is! How is that fair!?" Plagg complained, floating around like an agitayed bee. Marinette bit her lip.

"I know. I'm going to tell him. Just... not yet. Not now. Please Plagg?" Sirens could be heard in the distance. Plagg looked at her for a moment, as if determining her worth. As if weighing her soul. Finally, he sighed, tail drooping.

"Fine, girl, but I'll know if you don't tell." The sirens were close. Both kuamis hid. 

"I will." Marinette confirmed. People flooded in. Several lifted Adrien onto a board, carrying him away to be shipped to the hospital. Carrying him away to save his life. To save Chat Noir's life. As people swarmed around the shocked, silent girl, prying for answers as to why Adrien Agreste had been wounded, all she did was mumble,

"I promise..."


End file.
